En medio de la lluvia
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: En respuesta al reto Refranero de StoryWeavers


**En medio de la lluvia**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro, **En respuesta al reto Refranero de Story-Weavers, **ningún personaje me pertenece pero la situación si es mía, y agradecería que respetaras eso.

****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Temblaba, temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, con la varita en alto, con la mano temblando incontrolablemente, y la respiración completamente agitada, los castaños cabellos completamente **húmedos, **las piernas ya le dolían, todo el cuerpo le dolía, había corrido como jamás pensó que correría, desde Hogsmade hasta Hogwarts, tenía que encontrar a Madame Pomfrey, tenia que hacerlo, la vida de uno de sus amigos dependía de ello.

Resbalo cerca del lago, y la varita que cayo de sus manos, se levanto de prisa, maldiciendo internamente su suerte, con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, buscando en la oscuridad la varita, Madame Pomfrey estaba cerca, solo tenia que encontrar su varita, solo tenia que...

-"Buscabas esto?"- Pregunto Una voz a su espalda, una voz perfectamente conocida y repulsiva, una voz que le erizo toda la piel, una voz que no esperaba volver a oír tan pronto

Clavo sus castañas pupilas en las negras del hombre, aquellas pupilas negras que más que pupilas parecían pozos sin fondo, ojos que no revelaban ninguna emoción, y sonreía, haciendo que la mueca en su rostro pareciera más terrorífica que nunca, sin embargo ella no se amedrento y clavo en el su mirada.

-"Snape"- murmuro ella con asco, levantando aun más el rostro

-"Señor para usted, Señorita Granger"- dijo el apuntándole con ambas varitas, ampliando aun más la mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, en claro **símbolo **de victoria contra aquella orgullosa chiquilla

Snape se deleito, al observar aquella **pasión** que desbordaba la chica, con los ojos brillantes de rabia contenida, con los músculos tensos esperando algún movimiento, cualquier movimiento de su parte, era una lastima que esa fuera la ultima noche de vida de Hermione Granger

-"Asesino para mi"- se atrevió a articular ella, mirando con odio al hombre, la misma expresión en el rostro que la que Snape había visto infinidad de veces en el rostro de Potter

El la miro **intensamente**, haciendo que la chica sintiera que aquellos ojos negros, helaban, pero no lo demostró, no la derrotaría, no lo haría estando tan cerca del castillo estando tan cerca, de Pomfrey, no cuando la vida de uno de sus amigos dependía de ella, lucharía, Snape no la derrotaría

-"Me gustaría enseñarle algo, señorita sabelotodo"- dijo, encajándole en el costado la varita, ella disfrazo la mueca de dolor por una de altivez, mientras el la conducía dentro del castillo, vacilo entonces solo unos segundos, pero no se resistió, cruzo nuevamente las puertas de Hogwarts con el escudo recibiéndola, ya casi hacia el año que había pisado por ultima vez aquel lugar.

**X - X - X**

**-**"Hermione"- llamo Ron con la voz ahogada

-"Este chico esta muy mal"-dijo Petunia, mirando el semblante cada vez más pálido de Ron

Harry no hizo ningún gesto, ni siquiera parecía haberla odio, pero lo había hecho la voz de su tía era imposible de pasar por alto, Petunia Evans, poseía aquella voz chillona que Harry había escuchado miles de veces durante su infancia, sabía que Ron estaba mal, lo sabia, y Hermione que no regresaba.

Apretó los puños a su costado, al recordar que era culpa de la mujer que estaba junto a él, Ron se había lanzado defenderla con su propia cuerpo, sintió las lagrimas picar en sus ojos por no haber sido más rápido que Ron, por haber llevado consigo a aquella mujer, lo miro con odio, si odio, por que por culpa de esa mujer estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo, al que quería como hermano.

Dejo de observar a la mujer, para centrar sus pensamientos en madame Pomfrey, Hermione había partido para traerla, por que intentar llevar a Hogwarts con Ron en ese estado era peligro, sobre todo si alguno de los mortifagos que los habían atacado, sin embargo no había rastro de su amiga y el agua seguía cayendo sobre el lugar implacablemente, lo que había sido una pequeña brizna se convirtió en una verdadera tormenta, intento observar a través de la lluvia la figura de su amiga, pero como había sucedido en los últimos minutos le fue imposible, apretó con más intensidad la varita hasta dañarse, que era lo que detenía a Hermione, por que Madame Pomfrey no estaba ya ahí con ellos, estaba seguro de que ella curaría a Ron en un dos por tres.

-"Esta muriendo"- Dijo Petunia presa del pánico, no solo estaba con aquellos dos que consideraba fenómenos, si no que estaba lejos de su hijo y su esposo, atrapada en una guerra que no le correspondía, ahora entendía por que Lily había muerto tan joven, los magos eran entupidos, entupidos que podían hacer magia.

-"Cállate"- grito Harry mirándola fríamente

-"Siempre tuviste mal carácter Potter"-

Harry se giro inmediatamente al escuchar la voz, para clavar la mirada en Snape, que lo miraba desafiante, sintió que la ira que había estado en su interior crecía con asombrosa rapidez, no podía ver bien a Snape, solo su rostro y su varita apuntándolo, no le importaba mucho, sabia que ganaría aquella batalla

-"Cru.."- comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo Snape saco de entre las sombras a Hermione

-"Potter, Potter..., me sorprende que habiéndote criado con Muggles no recordaras, eso.. como dicen, **_Hombre Prevenido vale por dos_**"-

Harry apretó aun más la varita, mirando aun peor al hombre, dejando que por un momento su vista se posara en Hermione, su amiga ni siquiera ponía resistencia, por un memento creyó que se trataba del imperus, pero cuando los ojos de Hermione se clavaron en el supo que no se trataba de aquella maldición, había algo, algo aun más terrible, habían practicado Legilimacia, y sabia que Hermione no le impediría la entrada a su mente.

Lo que miro lo hizo soltar la varita, Madame Pomfrey en aquel terrible Angulo, jamás había visto nada así, jamás creyó que Voldemort llegara hasta ese método de crueldad, Madame Pomfrey había sido empalada y Hermione la había visto morir, ahora Harry compartía también aquella terrorífica visión.

-"Que pasa Potter, no tienes un estomago fuerte"- dijo Malfoy saliendo tras Snape, empujando a Hermione y haciéndola caer, la chica no se quejo, simplemente se quedo ahí con la vista perdida.

Ambos Sly **Rieron, ** mostrando la crueldad que los tenia de lado del señor tenebroso, Harry busco con su mirada a Ron, y a Petunia, pero no había ningún rastro de ellos, al parecer su tía, había logrado esconderse con Ron, Harry sonrió

-"Camina Potter"- dijo Snape empujándolo, el perdió el equilibrio y callo sobre Hermione, en el proceso, la varita de la chica termino oculta en sus vaqueros, sonrió los ojos de Hermione hicieron contacto con los suyos

-"Levántate"- grito Draco

Harry sabia que pronto estaría frete al señor tenebroso de nuevo, que esa seria la batalla final.

-"Que hacemos con esta"- pregunto Draco clavando la mirada en Hermione, Snape hizo un gesto desdeñoso

-" ella no es peligrosa"- dijo dándole la espalda

Hermione se movió imperceptiblemente para tomar la varita de Harry que estaba en el suelo, y sonrió, Snape tenia toda la razón hombre prevenido vale por dos

Petunia salio de su escondite clavando su mirada en la joven, impactada al verla en aquel estado, sobre todo por que Harry se había ido, se sentó y comenzó a llorar, porque todo se había salido de su control y tenia miedo, Ron se levanto lentamente tocándose el costado, también impactado

-"Vamos Ronald tenemos que alcanzar a Harry"- dijo ella poniéndose en pie, Ron sonríe, entonces Petunia reparo en que la sangre que lo cubría no era su sangre.

-"Esta ves si que vamos a derrotar a Voldemort"- dijo Ron sonriendo

Petunia los miro con miedo, esos chicos habían perdido la razón... esos chicos... habían llegado más lejos que el señor tenebroso

Notas de la autora

Esta raro, quiero ponerle continuación, tal ves me anime, por que quedan muchas cosas sueltas pero que se que la mayoría de ustedes entendieron, bueno pues lo he terminado aun faltan 10 para las 12 aun es 15 de Junio espero que me lo acepten.


End file.
